Switched
by lycanpoet
Summary: Mind, body and soul. Together they are strong, but mess with one and other to will soon follow. Looks like shinji's in for a rough ride again. Poor...boy was it?
1. Prologue

**A.N. Hello there! And welcome to my latest attempt at fanfiction. Boy it's been a while. Now, onwards to new pastures. This, (As far as I know..You can never tell these days) is a first. I won't divulge too much information yet, but fear not explanation is not too far away in chapter one. Here is a prologue to get the story flowing. Enjoy and please feel free to post your opinion at the end.**

**Switched**

**By Lycanpoet**

**Prologue**

"You want us to do what now?" Asked a Confused second child to an ever so stoic Dr Akagi.

The "good" doctor smiled fractionally at the children, taking a little satisfaction from the confused looks on their faces. Gesturing to the plug looking chambers beside them, her smile softened.

"It has been decided by the higher-ups that pilot downtime after a battle has been, to put it lightly, inefficient. So we have designed a way to counteract that." She stated matter-of-factly, and no little amount of smugness to boot.

"Here before you are three of the first nano-regeneration tanks. Using nanites we have pre-programmed and cultured, they will heal and regenerate you on a cellular level. Trust me, you'll all feel so much better after the procedure is completed."

Upon hearing the words "trust me," leave the faux blondes' tongue an ominous chill ran down their backs. Even Rei, who stood ever rigid, could not suppress a shiver of dread.

Coming to the children's rescue, Major Misato Katsuragi stepped up to the scientist, "Err.....Rits? How many times has this been tested?" she asked, trying to easy the 14 year olds minds a little. But, she almost immediately regretted asking, as the bottle blonde doctor shifted uncomfortably and went a little red in the cheeks.

"Well technically it hasn't been," she blurted, quickly followed by, "however, the MAGI diagnostics show they are working perfectly."

Right then, you could have easily heard a pin drop in that test hanger, everyone just staring disbelievingly at the woman. That is till the German fireball ignited.

"TO HELL WITH THAT! I KNOW MY RIGHTS; YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO ANYTHING I DON'T WANT TO!" She bellowed, Shinji being thrown off his feet by her sheer volume. Not that he minded being caught idly by the surprisingly ready first child. The Red-heads arms flying as she went off on one.

The scientist, being too used to the vulgar display of vocabulary, cleared her throat, and expertly ground the fireball down to a smoulder.

"But Asuka, You'll look and feel so much better than if you went to any health spa or ossen." She slipped silkily past the girls' vocal defence.

Asuka silenced immediately, her eyes searching the blondes' face for any form of deception. Seeing none of it, she sighed theatrically.

"Fine, but the pervert better not sneak any peaks at my pristine body." She said haughtily, then turned on her heels and stalked off to the changing rooms off of the test hanger.

An idle Ayanami turned and followed her. A nervous Shinji Ikari turned, giving one last unanswered plea to the women standing at the consoles, before going into the changing rooms himself.

The purple haired major let out a stifled giggle at the boys retreat, as did the doctor and the ever present lieutenant Ibuki. It was hard to believe he was so timid for a boy his age.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After an eventful entry into the plugs, that left the third child sporting an angry red handprint on his cheek and the tech crew stifling their laughter. The Children sat back comfortably in the LCL, Ready to drop into the induced sleep. A light sound of rushing liquid filled the plugs and the LCL clouded, the last of their thoughts coming to them slightly detached as the drifted off.

From the observation box, Technicians declared stage clearances. Dr Akagi was checking each off on her list. The major stood to one side watching the sleeping faces of the children. Few times before had she seen the three of them so serene, Shinji always so stressed, Rei always emotionless, and Asuka so....so...Asuka. It was nice to see each of them looking so content.

The voice of the Good doctors' underling pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Ma'am, there is a minor red flag on the third." The mousey tech called over her shoulder.

The faux blonde was at her station in stride, taking in the read outs, "it's nothing vital. The third must have a few previous injuries we never picked up on, the nanites are working at an accelerated pace to finish on time. Not surprising after all the times he has been downed after sorties. Keep a close eye on it for now, make sure activity stays stable."

Hearing this made the Major a little edgy; she turned to stare at the screen again, looking for any changes in the thirds face. She could see no signs of discomfort there, which relieved her mind a little. She disliked science she didn't understand, which working at NERV was a lot of what went on. It just unnerved her.

'_Snap out of it Katsuragi, she said it's ok.' _She mentally checked herself.

The raven haired operations director sat back against a consol and sighed, wondering when the procedure would be over. She hated all the long waits; they frustrated her, and kept her from her lovely beer.

'_Ah well,' _she thought_, 'just another day at the office I suppose. Aw great, I still have all of that paperwork left.'_

With a suppressed grimace, Misato pushed herself off the console and moved towards the door. Turning as she reached the door, she waved to her old friend and colleagues. Flashing them peace signs at them as she walked out, the major called back for them to keep her posted as she grumbled off down the hallway.

Returning to her observations, Ritsuko watched on, pleased with her work. Nothing Major amiss.

'_Perfect, as it should be. And with the process almost finished we will just see how well the results turned out.'_ She congratulated herself, letting a satisfied smile crass her lips.

Little did she know of the work going on inside one of the plug. Nothing wrong with the equipment...just a slight miscalculation. One that may just cause a few problems in the very near future.


	2. Chapter One

**A.N. Welcome to chapter one! The prologue was a bit short I know. But aren't they all? Probably not...Oh well, on with the show. Please feel free to comment at the end, all manner of response is welcome. Enjoy!**

**Switched**

**By Lycanpoet**

**Chapter One**

Coming to his senses slowly, Shinji groaned at the bright lights and the white ceiling of the ever familiar infirmary came into focus. Not that he felt bad at all; in fact he had never felt better. Refreshed and revitalised he was starting to think he never should have doubted the bottle blonde doctor. Looking to the side for a clock his gaze stumbled upon the sleeping form of his guardian, draped very unladylike over the chair beside his bed and snoring lightly.

Frowning a little he wondered why she was here. The girls were probably in a similar state as him, so she should be in her office working away like normal. A sneaking thought crept into his mind. Unless something went wrong that is. But he quickly quelled that thought. He felt fine, and he certainly hoped the other two were ok too.

Eyes finding the wall clock, he found it was six hours since the start of the nano...thing. He tried to sit up but felt queasy doing so. His soft grunt of discomfort awoke the captain with a "No more donuts Maya." Comment. Although quick enough, she gained her composure and focus and was up and to his side, gently pressing him back to the bed.

"Whoa there. Don't get up too fast the sedatives haven't worn off yet. You might feel a bit queasy if you try to get up too quickly." She said soothingly, pouring water into a glass on the night stand next to the bed.

'_Sedatives? Ah probably to keep us asleep during the nano-thing.'_ He thought idly.

Hearing Misato shuffling around next to him, he turned to see her looking at him a little uncomfortably. Her mouth opening as if to say something, then deciding against it, and again in a cycle of indecision. Cocking an eyebrow he followed her line of sight down, curious as to what could silence the every bubbly woman.

What he saw, was not what he expected. The blanket covering him looked as if it was tented a little at his chest height. This in itself was not strange, however, when he lifted the cover and peered under, the hospital gown was too in the same condition.

"Shinji..." The raven haired woman started. But cut herself off as he poked the mound in the gown and promptly froze. Shinji's hand started to shake a little, giving a startled gasp as he poked again.

"Shinji...Please don't freak out...There was a slight....complication. You see when Division one started this project; there was only Asuka and Rei. I don't think they anticipated a male pilot. So...you see...they only made one batch of nanites. They aren't very complex; they have to be cultured with certain parameters. These were made to heal the female body not the male." She sat on the side of the bed and took one of Shinji's now feminine looking hands.

Shinji tried to voice dismay at the changes, checking between his legs to try and prove what she was saying wrong. The captain suppressed a groan as the third child fainted dead away.

'_Great, just great. Well at least we were allowed to keep Asuka sedated too, that would have just been way too much hassle trying to keep her out and stop her freaking Shinji out before he...argh...she is ready. But now Shinji's awake we can't.' _She sighed, still mourning the loss of her drinking time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Report." The deep voice of Commander Ikari rang out through the dark of his office.

Had she not been remotely used to this, Ritsuko Akagi might have flinched or cowered like a new recruit under a drill sergeant. But she held her chin high, keeping her voice clear and level as she read the results of her report.

"The process had ninety-four percent success of the intended result, with the...change in the third lowering the percentage by no more than one point four five percent. We are aware of the miscalculation the first tech division made, and have already begun the process of culturing another batch of nanites to reverse the mistake made." She paused to gauge the commander for any reaction as to his son's misfortune, seeing none, she continued on.

"On to the results of the process, the results of the regeneration and creation of the organs. The Magi calculate that there was a ninety-nine point seven six percent success in the process. We just need to wait on their maturity to gauge full achievement or not."

Before she could add anything else, the commander cut her off.

"Good, see to that they mature quickly. We can ill afford them not to. Make that your first priority, all else is...irrelevant. You are dismissed." He boomed with unquestioning finality in his voice.

Dr Akagi wisely chose not to question her dismissal and left the dark office quickly.

From out of the shadows, Fuyutsuki leaned into the light form his chair. Giving the commander an appraising look. He sighed and shook his head.

"You know she would kill you for this right?" He said in wary amusement.

"She always wanted a daughter." Was the warmly cold reply.

"But she _had_ a son, not a daughter."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Shinji came too again, _she_ took a few deep breaths. Freaking out again was not going to help the situation any. The newly turned girl noted that she was alone in the room; Misato had probably stepped out for a coffee or some fresh air. Taking in the new attributes to her body, the former male felt hot tears form in her eyes.

"This is so fucked up." She voiced to the empty room.

Sighing, Shinji shuffled to the edge of the bed dangled her slightly lither legs over the side. She regarded them with detached interest. They were thinner, paler, and to the former boys dismay, more feminine. She lowered her feet to the floor, suppressing a shiver as they met the cold hospital floor. Her legs, upon taking her weight, buckled beneath her, a gasp leaving her lips as the floor rushed to meet her.

Shinji let out a curse as she began trying to bring herself, wobbly, to her foreign feet again. Now up, her body, obviously enough, did not feel her own. Almost as if she had been ripped from her own body; and placed into that of another. Her centre of balance was completely off and she was shaking. Her stance was reminiscent of a toddler finding their feet for the first time.

After making it up to being fully upright again, the newly made girl leaned against the wall for support as she made her way, slowly, in her hospital rooms on suite. Gripping the edge of the sink once inside the bathroom, Shinji stared at the impossible face in front of her. She could not believe it. It was her old face, but it also wasn't. The same features adorned her face as before, although softer, and more feminine. This only made the poor teen's nightmare deeper.

The soft sound of someone clearing their throat behind her almost made Shinji fall again as she lost her grip on the sink and whirled around. But a sort of relief filled her when she saw it was Misato, leaning against the frame of the door and holding what looked to be a bundle of her old clothes.

"Well, there's technically nothing wrong with you. So they can't keep you here. I thought it might be better if I took you home. You know, to have a more comfortable environment to adjust in. I brought a clean set of clothes for you to wear as well." The captain told her in a soothing voice, taking the girl and guiding her to the bed so she could sit down again.

Shinji was grateful to have the captain there with her. It gave her a sense of warmth that someone was worried about her and how she felt. Despite that Shinji blushed as she looked at the clothes next to her and the gown she was still wearing. Looking up at the elder woman she gave a hinting look. Of which Misato Jumped and pulled the bed curtain across with an, "Oops sorry."

Shinji sighed and with great care not to look down or touch herself unnecessarily, she changed into the clothes offered to her. Upon putting the clothes on, it was even more obvious as to Shinji's new gender even though they were boy's clothes. With the shirt tucked in it was more form fitting than it was before.

Shinji snapped out of her thoughts as Misato's hand rested on her shoulder, her guardian giving her a reassuring smile.

"Shall we go home?" She asked.

Smiling back weakly, Shinji nodded and taking the raven haired woman's arm for stability, made her way to the car.

'_Let's just pray that Kaji doesn't get Asuka home before us. That way it gives Shinji a bit of time to fortify.' _The Katsuragi Woman thought.


	3. Chapter Two

**A.N. Hello again! It's time for another chapter of "Switched". Now as a side note from the last chapter. I did make a minor change. I moved the time to before ninth angel. Why you ask? You will find out if you keep reading. Therefore Misato's rank was changed in the last chapter to Captain. I did get a review asking about my use of "warmly cold" in the last chapter. No it wasn't a mistake. I personally can't imagine Gendo getting all misty eyed over a past memory; hence the creation of "warmly cold". Thank you for the review and please keep reading and enjoying, your feedback is also always welcome, good or bad.**

**Switched**

**By Lycanpoet**

**Chapter Two**

In a Nondescript ice-cream parlour in Tokyo-3, a certain double agent by the name of Ryouji Kaji was having a difficult time keeping a little red head under control. But it was a losing battle, as his ploy of using the treat to placate the girl had failed rather dramatically.

"He's been turned into a girl!" Asuka's voice rang out loudly, as did her following bouts of laughter. "Oh come on Kaji. You can't possibly expect me to believe that."

The rather put out spy sighed as again she rebuffed what he had said. He tried a different approach.

"Asuka, I'm being serious here. There was a mistake with what went on. I mean hell just think; you could have been made into a boy." He pushed out through her laughter.

This shut her up, the thought of becoming a boy spooking her enough to think that maybe it _had_ happened. Her jaw hung open as she processed this. When she spoke next her voice quivered. She may hate the boy but, this is a bit much.

"Th-That's fu-fucked up." She said simply.

Battling divine beings inside near telepathic cockpits of skyscraper sized bio-robots was one thing. But this was too close to home. Despite herself she found herself wondering for her fellow pilots' safety. The university graduates mind clicked into gear as she thought.

'_That much physical change is dangerous. Not to mention previously impossible. The third has really stepped into it this time.´ she thought._

Kaji watched her closely and recognised her expression as it dawned on her what had happened, academically and professionally. Thanking which ever god had been listening for striking her with some divine recognition or something. He noted the empty sundae glass; he stood and gestured to the car. Asuka rising still a little shocked and thoughtful.

It wasn't until they had pulled away that the German fireball snapped out of her reverie. Looking a little disorientated as to where they were. She looked at the stubbled man quietly for a moment; then a little out of character for her, down at her lap, as if unsure of herself.

"Can...Can we go see hi-I mean her-I mean the third?" she stumbled.

Arching an eyebrow in surprise, Kaji just smiled and nodded, pointing down the familiar road.

"That is where we are heading. Shinji was released about two hours ago. I was employed to keep you busy while _she_ could get adjusted to..._herself._ We didn't want her to be anymore stressed out anymore than absolutely necessary...W-wa-wait. Wh-why are you looking at me like that?" He stuttered the last part as he turned to see a rather miffed second child glaring evilly at him.

"What do you mean anymore stressed! What are you trying to say!?!?!"She shrieked.

Kaji quickly re-learnt the meaning of 'hell hath no wrath...'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Misato peaked quickly round the door to make sure the coast was clear, before swinging the door wide open for Shinji. The newly-made girl took her chance and bolted for the bathroom, most likely to stare in the mirror in mid-horror. Misato sighed; this was going to be harder than she thought. It was then that a high pitched squawk emanated from the sealed bathroom. This was quickly followed by the black blur of a warm water penguin shooting forth in a parody reversal of what had happened only months ago with Shinji and the bird.

Upon seeing his mistress, PenPen gave a confused "wark!" and gestured to nearly tearing Shinji by the door. If penguins had expressions his would be showing, _'who the hell is this Pre-Madonna?!'_

Stifling a giggle, Misato picked up the bird a pointed at Shinji. The bird looked at her questioningly.

"PenPen, this is Shinji...he...she sorta went through some changes." She said slowly, as if to a child.

The warm water penguin made a snorting like sound looking at the woman as if to say, _'yeah bollocks,' _and _'I would have never noticed.'_

Misato dropped the bird in indignation, huffing as he waddled away; she cocking an eyebrow as the bird gave the female Shinji cautiously, before darting into his fridge.

Shinji looked positively heartbroken as the water fouls' fridge door hissed shut. Her already fragile state and her hormone overload making her fairly unstable emotionally. A tearful pout made its way to the teens face.

"Oh my god, even the penguin is freaked out." Shinji sobbed comically. Misato got up and hugged the distressed teen, giggling a little at the lightening of the mood. What Shinji said and did next made her break out in side splitting laughter.

"Misato...This is so fucked up. I mean I've got boobs!" The third child said, grabbing a hold of herself absentmindedly.

It was at this point that fate dropped a proverbial bomb on them.

"What the...!" They heard from the door. They turned to see a red faced second child standing at the door. Kaji (with the addition of a red handprint in his cheek) was peeking round the doorframe and over Asuka's shoulder, the grin on his face betraying his amusement.

And with that, a red faced Shinji bolted to her room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A mildly fuming redhead dragged a rugged man up the apartment stairwell. Said man was nursing his throbbing cheek woefully. Not to say Asuka Langley Soryu was worried about her co-pilot, but this one something she was morbidly fascinated about seeing (And to be fairly honest who on earth would not be?). It is not every day that someone you work and live with is transformed into the opposite gender.

She paused at the door, hearing muffled sounds and voices (not to mention squawking). Asuka could not bring herself to open the door, almost...nervous as to what she would find on the other side of it. Our ever favourite double agent on the other hand...was getting antsy, he wanted to see already.

So, as the second child leaned her ear and weight against the door to listen to what was going on...he turned the door handle. Asuka swore as she lost her balance.

"What the...!" she screeched, just managing to catch herself before she could land face first on the floor.

Looking up she saw a sight she didn't think she would witness anytime soon. In front of her was Misato, holding a female Shinji, who was clutching at her own chest in shock.

Shinji, made a loud squeaking noise before bolting to his...her room and closing the door.

This left a stunned silence for a moment before Asuka dropped on her ass laughing, tears coming to her eyes. She had expected the third child to look completely different, however, from what she could tell, despite becoming a girl, Shinji still looked like Shinji.

Misato groaned as she looked at the bedroom door of the former boy. She shot the would-be intruders a half-hearted glare before sighing.

"Well...at least you recognised Shinji. PenPen is still undecided." She said wearily.

Kaji, who up until now, had remained unnoticed AND avoided retribution for dropping the fireball, just had to open his mouth.

"Were...you two...?" he asked his grin widening a little as he wagged his eyebrow in a suggestive manner. Alas he put his foot right in it, rekindling the female wrath.

A resounding crack sounded through the apartment as Misato slapped the poor man's other cheek and a groaning thud as he crumpled to the ground after being introduced to Asuka's foot, as per the apex of his legs. He noted, in a far off part of his mind, that he should never again forget that women travel in packs. He shuddered at the thought that another one had been forced into the world. Poor Shinji.


	4. Chapter Three

**A.N. Hello, hello, hello and welcome to a new chapter of "switched"! I would like to start off with the thank you and very much's to the reviews. And yes I meant "prima-donna" not pre-Madonna thank you for the correction. Sorry I haven't updated too punctually, been awfully busy at work. But fear not readers, for I am back again. Enjoy the chapter; feel free to comment after the show!**

**Switched**

**By Lycanpoet**

**Chapter Three**

"Come on Shinji, you have to come out her sometime!" called Misato through 'Shinji's Lovely suite' door. She had been trying all afternoon to get the third child to leave the confines of her room since the kid had taken a hasty retreat.

So far her efforts had only been rewarded with 'No!' and 'Yes I can!' and even a few blanks.

True this couldn't have been easy on the kid, but, even so, Misato was losing patience and was on the edge of steaming off to get drunk. It had passed her mind that maybe that was what Shinji wanted, to be left alone. And she did listen to that voice.

...For all of 5 seconds then knocked again, beer in hand this time.

Being the Operations Director for NERV did carry its own habits, albeit whether these are good or not depends on who you ask, the raven haired captain had used this to prepare a checklist of things to do.

Number one, and currently becoming more annoying, was to bring Shinji out of the bedroom or herself in, so that she could talk the teen through what was happening. Not that she knew much. But it often helped to have someone there to listen and help.

Number two, which Misato knew would be an embarrassing affair for all parties. Shinji still lacked underwear. So they would either have to guess the teen's sizes and buy some...which never works, or take the third to a store to purchase some. Whether that was sans a set or using borrowed garments would also need to be decided.

Number three; what to do about Shinji's friends (and school for that matter)? This was something the captain wanted to postpone for as long as she could. That gave everybody more breathing space. Breathing space is good.

At this point, the beer had given the Katsuragi woman the needed strength to kick the checklist out for a while. Sighing, the raven haired woman leaned against the door, pressing the cold can against her forehead to relieve the building headache.

Giving one last knock on the door, Misato pushed herself off the door and stretched, working out a few kinks. She told her ward that she would be there whenever Shinji needed her, grabbing an arm full of beer cans and dropping on the couch for the foreseeable future. She cracked a can and let the good times roll.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shinji let out a sigh of relief as he heard hi guardian move away. HE had major problems here. For starters...he had boobs. And doing what all guy's would do had they the chance, after getting over the 'don't look down it's not real' period, he had played with them with a detached morbid fascination.

'_Good god this is freaking weird! They are all squishy and feely and stuff.' _He thought, with all the intelligence his teenage mind could muster. But this state of mind rapidly dropped as it reminded him of his predicament.

His real problem, one that made his insides ache, was that a major part of him was missing. The most important organ on his (or any other guy's body for that matter) was woefully missing. Shinji couldn't even bring himself to look down there.

Denial still ran through the third child. He didn't feel like a girl, weren't they supposed to be attached to boys and want to go shopping and stuff? He thought about the hug from Misato earlier. A blush burned across his face, definitely not attracted to men. He could vouch for the fact that he didn't like or enjoy shopping. So he was still a guy to that extent.

This left only one thing to do. He had felt that HE was no longer there. But Shinji had yet to actually see the evidence for himself; opting to look at the ceiling while he changed in the hospital.

Plucking up a bit of courage, Shinji grabbed the front of his boxer shorts. It took him a few moments to brace himself, before pulling the waist band forward and looking down. His first thought was to scream, but he held that down. He just couldn't look away. IT was gone and what was left was a testament that he could not deny, preached his new feminine side.

'_God Damn it.'_

He paled as one, delicate, matter sprang to mind. His thoughts had drifted to his friends for a moment. Horror at that he had to tell them what happened filling him, only to be dwarfed when he thought about school. How the hell were they going to cover this one?!

There was no way anyone would or even could believe what had happened. But here he was, a SHE. They couldn't pass him off as someone else; he didn't really look any different. Well other than the additions to his chest. This was just one mess after another; didn't he ever get any brakes?

Fates be damned, a knock at his door summoned him from his thoughts again.

"I give up Shinji. Cover up I'm coming in." The slightly inebriated voice of Misato sang through the door, shortly followed by a crest of light as she through it open and marched in; beer in each hand.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The captain's usual denim shorts and loose yellow top didn't help matters for the teen. Although not having to hide his reaction was an added plus to the matter.

She sat down heavily next to Shinji, draping her arm over the third child's shoulder and pulling the red faced teen to her; which inadvertently positioned the hormonal teens head near her not so modest assets. Completely oblivious to the internal struggle this created in the gender challenged teen, Misato started droning on about how she understood that being a girl was a shook to him and how he would get used to it. Most of her speech being drowned out by the trapped boy, who was ever so confused how he had ended up with his head in her lap looking up at the way her _femininity_ moved as she spoke and gestured.

Shinji's body ran cold when he heard Misato utter a phrase that men throughout history have learnt to fear.

"...There is one particular downside that all we women face. And just know that I will be here for you every step of the way. Hell, I was scared stiff when I first had my period..." She said smiling down at the teen reassuringly.

Those words stopped Shinji in his internal tracks. He hadn't thought about that. A torture he had witnessed many a girl go through in school, and Misato and Asuka both. Mood swings, stomach cramps, Mood swings, and the anger. He was doomed. There was no way he could survive that.

And our brave anti-hero did the manliest thing he could think of. He fainted.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When coming too, the weirdest thing (for a guy at least) is to wake up to your room full of female underwear. But this is exactly the sight Shinji awoke to; as well as the sight of Misato hefting in an armful of more. Noticing that Shinji was awake, she grinned sheepishly.

"Welcome back. While you were out cold, I had the idea to go out and buy a few things for you to try. I don't think your too ready to go outside yet...let alone underwear shopping." She said in a matter of fact manner.

Looking at the selection around, Shinji felt rather self-conscious. Cautiously, the newly turned girl picked a rather plain white bra, inspecting it closely, somewhat trying to figure out how the contraption worked. The third child gave the raven locked woman a look that simply pleaded privacy.

Misato complied, closing the door behind her, giggling despite herself as the sounds of the girl in the room trying to wrestle with the garments. It wasn't long at all before she heard the frustrated sigh she had been expecting.

"Misato-san, I can't get the clips to do up...W-would you...be able to give me a hand?" Came the muffled plea of teen through the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh come on, they can't be that big."

"God damn it Misato stop pulling that hurts."

"They can't be bigger than this, it's Asuka's size, and she's had them longer than you have."

Asuka had a confused look on her face as she listened through the door. What were they doing in there? She had been kneeling there for the past few minutes after her curiosity had gotten too much for her in her room. Having had enough the red head stood and slide the door open.

...It appeared it was not the third child's day. There she was sitting on the bed with no top on, and Misato kneeling behind her trying to force the clips of the offending bra together. Asuka stood there gaping. There was the invincible Shinji only two day's a girl and already the girl was stacked!

**A.N. Sorry it took so long to post this, it has been one of the hardest chapters I have ever written for some reason. Hope you enjoyed and I will try harder to post quicker next time. Do feel free to comment, any suggestions are very welcome. Till next time. Ja ne!**


	5. Apology

I apologise for the age it has been since I updated this story. I am in between computers at the moment. I dropped my laptop and it broke. I have a good few chapters ready to type up as soon as I buy my new one next week. So please, please, please bare with me on this one.


	6. Chapter Four

**Switched**

**By Lycanpoet**

**Chapter Four**

It was going to happen eventually, there was no way to avoid it. To Shinji, it could have at least had the decency to give him maybe a tiny bit of an advanced warning. However, as always, life just wouldn't give the gender confused, giant robot piloting, and saviour of the world a break. Still a bit twitchy from the underwear incident; Shinji nearly jumped out of his skin when the apartment doorbell rang, a sound hailing a chorus of doom inside the head of the newly fermented female.

A door slid open from somewhere in the apartment, followed by the sound of pounding footsteps towards the door. Listening closely, breath held bated. Shinji's heart sank when he heard Asuka's voice ring out in glee.

"Toji, Kensuke! What a surprise to see you here. Come on in wonder-BOY is just getting ready." A little louder than usual, making Shinji want to slap the German for not helping his plight. There now in the apartment were two of the people he would rather not face for a long time considering his current involuntary sexual deviance.

"Shinji, your two boyfriends are to see your dumb ass." The red head called through the former boy's door, before she GIGGLED and ran off.

"_Oh Kami-sama, I'm doomed!"_ The third child cried in a panicked whisper. This in itself brought a new predicament to his attention. His voice was that of a girl, higher than his old voice was. That combined with the two not so modest additions to his chest made this the most embarrassing situation the teen had ever been in.

Shinji had never been very good with difficult situations, not to mention being bad under pressure. As such, without thinking, the pilot grabbed a t-shirt he found and tied it around his feminine attributes, regretting it as it restricted his breathing. But never the less threw on another t-shirt and a loose sweater over the restraint. Hiding his situation somewhat, from the average person's prospective.

Taking a deep breath, Shinji grabbed the door and slid it open announcing his entrance to his friends, as well as a moderately surprised second child. From the look of Asuka's face, she had not been expecting him to come out of his room looking like a _HE_. Toji and Kensuke, unaware of what was going on, gave him huge grins, getting up to give him pats on the back.

"What's up buddy? You've been gone from school and seeing as there hasn't been an angel attack we got a little worried." The jock said loudly, slapping him on the back. This shook the third child greatly, but he grinned through it.

"Yeah, did something happen with EVA?" Asked their spectacled fried.

Shinji gave a nervous chuckle, a little higher than it should have been for a boy, but covered it quickly with a gruff cough. His friends looked at him a little weirdly because of it, but seemed to shrug it off.

"No guys, I've just been a little ill. Probably caught a chill after our last set of tests, those hangers can get a little draughty." The brunette fabricated, his feminine voice coming out hoarse as he tries to cover it up.

He snuck a glance at his fellow pilot as he heard Kensuke telling Toji that his father always complains about the draught too. Asuka was eyeing the third child critically, as if trying to find some flaw in her appearance. Apparently finding none, she gave Shinji a mildly impressed nod, before turning back to the oblivious boys in front of them.

"Well damn man, you are like all pale and you do sound like crap. When do you think you'll be allowed back to school? It's been a major bore with just four-eyes there." Toji asked, the comment took a moment but Kensuke caught up with a, 'hey I don't have four eyes damn it!'

Shinji sighed in relief, his two friends weren't suspicious at all. He gave them a forced smile; he didn't like lying to them, though it wasn't like he had a choice was it? Something like this wasn't exactly public material.

"I should be back after the weekend, that will give me some time to rest up I think." He told them, stretching and pretending to yawn. This action didn't help a certain garment tied around the thirds chest, which drew a surprised 'eep!' from our hero(in) as it came undone.

The second child, who had been on the lookout from the couch, jumped up and grabbed the two stooges by the collars when she saw what was happening, and dragged them towards the door. Leaving them none the wiser of their friends new found femininity.

"Alright idiots, you've had long enough for your little date. I want to watch TV and the baka needs to get some rest before our tests later!" The German fireball declared over the cries of manhandling by the teens. It wasn't until she closed the front door behind them, that she burst out laughing. She spun around, fixing Shinji with her mirth filled gaze.

"Holy crap third, that was just plain beautiful! I mean there was no way in hell I would have guessed you would have pulled _that;_ I really didn't think they were that stupid. But how on earth did you hide _those_ without suffocating yourself?" She asked in amazement.

Shinji was beet red with embarrassment, the t-shirt that was not long ago tied around his chest now hugged his hips. He was about to defend his hasty actions, when Asuka held up a hand for silence.

"I don't want to hear it she-boy. It worked. That is what matters right now. Don't get me wrong, it was a crazy stunt, and although it leaves you in a precarious situation, it does give us a little more breathing room. A plan like this does need some fine tuning. The boys at school should be ok, they probably won't notice. The girls on the other hand notice everything, I mean hell, that's how rumours start, when some girl or another see's a change and make a guess at what it could be...." Whatever else she may have said, it was lost on our many times confused brunette, to him it was beyond comprehension.

Alas the redhead noticed the third child's blank expression and let out a disgruntled huff. Deciding the best course of punishment would be divine retribution. She grabbed the girl in front of her by the ear and pulled her off towards her own room.

"Come on baka, we have a disguise to perfect."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Now Misato wasn't known for being at her smartest or brightest after an all-nighter at NERV. So it was when she walked into the kitchen to a smug looking second child and Shinji than she did not notice that something was off. It wasn't until she took a beer from the fridge, dumping herself in her usual seat at the table to find a chilled unopened one already sitting there that she noticed that anything was amiss.

"Alright you two...what did you break ? And how much is it going to cost me?" she asked, fixing each teen with a hard, if not a little fuzzy, gaze. Shinji gave her an uncharacteristic grin, which didn't help matters.

"Absolutely nothing is wrong Misato-san. In fact things are really looking up." He said with a smile. His voice sounding like it was breaking for puberty, an achievement to say the least.

The raven haired major stared long and hard at Shinji; even going as far as to rub her eyes to find a difference in the teen. Downing her can of beer, as well as her spare helped tremendously in the matter, if only to kick her own butt for not noticing straight away. Her response was to start twitching.

"Woo! Way-to-go Third! You broke her. Now if you were still a boy I would congratulate your ass. But now it's just damn!" Asuka giggled while she patted Shinji on the back, and waved a hand before the Major's eyes. This snapped the poor woman out of her stupor.

She took in his appearance, there was a little softening in the features, but Shinji looked precisely like he used to, down to the school uniform. Why would Shinji be wearing a uniform? She thought to herself....Click!

"You're planning on going to school?! What in the world are you thinking? So many things could go wrong," Misato fumed, although a look of dawning did cross her features, "Although, it does give the appearance of normalcy. Not to mention you get your education. Your cover does look pretty tight, nothing obvious is out of place."

The purple locked woman did give Shinji another funny look though, as her second beer cleared her thoughts.

"How in Kami-sama's existence are you hiding your boobs though? I mean, how are you still breathing properly?" She asked, noting Shinji's look of annoyance at the comment with amusement.

The brunette simply lifted his shirt and undershirt to reveal bandages wrapped tightly around his chest. A distinct pair of bulges could be made out amongst the cloth. Misato gave a wince and a look that clearly said, 'sucks to be you.' The third just pulled down the shirts and tucked them neatly in. Looking up at the clock on the wall, the girl shot up out of his chair.

"Oh crap! Asuka, we're going to be late!" Shinji shouted in a panic, not even noticing he had slipped back to the girls' voice. The newly formed girl shot for the door with great speed, managing to slip her shoes on without breaking her stride, and was out the door in less than a second. This left a surprised pair of women behind at the table.

"Well, today is going to be interesting for you if nothing else." Misato said lightly to a still stunned German.

Seeing her still sitting there, staring at the door, the major gave the girl a poke. This had the effect of snapping the girl back and into gear as she too jumped up and towards the door, using language best not uttered here.

As the door closed Misato sighed, chugging down a third beer...that had come from god knows where. She got up herself, choosing to retreat to her room to seek hibernation, muttering about crazy teenage girls as she went.


End file.
